Mechanikat
Mechanikat is the main antagonist in the series Krypto the Superdog. He is a cyborg cat who is an enemy of the Dog Star Patrol and Streaky the Supercat. Despite being the antagonist though he rarely acts the role. He is also involved in movie spoofs and literature. Appearence Mechanikat is a cybernetic cat with a green head, silver armour , black hands, a spiked tail and a purple cape. His claws always stick out and he has one normal eye whilst the other is red and cybernetic. His limbs are grey but his main body is purple with a green belt and a black "M" on his chest. In the Anthro Saga he loses his cape, his claws are drawn back, the spikes on his tail are gone, his feet are more like animal feet and he is much more cybernetic. The Anthro Saga Backstory: Mechanikat starts off as a scientist called Doctor Herbert Mengele and is as evil as he later becomes from Day One. After Tyrannia and Animalia gain their independence Herbert is a Tyrannian scientist who is appointed a senior member of the Tyrannian medical staff. Under the leadership of another doctor he is involved with anthro experimentation where he is involved in various murderous experiments including Mustard gas, Seawater, Hypothermia and Head Injury experiments. All of these claim the lives of thousands of patients and eventually his own. After an experiment goes wrong the victim flees. Herbert chases him but ends up falling into a vat of toxic chemicals. Though he is rescued he now suffers extremely horrible injuries which make him unbearable to look at. The chemicals also affect his health and Herbert is put on a life support machine until a cure can be found for his condition. Unfortunately a cure is not found but a method is found to preserve Hebert and he is put in a life support suit made to look like a cyborg cat. After seeing himself as a robot Herbert believes he has been betrayed and in a rage murders his former colleagues and destroys the lab. His robotics also make him extremely dangerous and he becomes a military leader. After becoming Mechanikat he creates an army and forms a fighting force of an unknown number and declares war on Animalia. However despite his declaration of war there is no war and instead Mechanikat invades Animalia and throws Mufasa out of office in a coup abolishing the monarchy and declaring Animalia a republic. But though Animalia was a monarchy it was more of a republic than an actual monarchy. Dictatorship: After throwing Mufasa out of office and his death Mechanikat declares that the country has fallen to the military declaring "The government has ceased to exist" and declaring martial law. He forbids Mufasa's family to leave Animalia with the exception of Sarabi who is later murdered in exile by the forces of Scar who is contacted by Cat R. Waul. Under his command the Junta implements a dictatorship imposing heavy censorship on the press, exile and arrests of opposition members of the former government one exile-ee being Brainy Barker. Once in power Mechanikat begins to clamp down on opposition executing, imprisoning, torturing and disappearing his opponents with his army and death squads patrolling aggressively. But his clamp down on power does nothing to stamp out opposition, instead it only makes it worse as the other forces that fought against Mechanikat now unite to form one single, highly disciplined guerrilla army who declare war on Mechanikat and begin the Animalian Civil War which tears Animalia apart, the purge of some of his own collaborators, the withdrawal of male resistance fighters of the Liberators of Animalia, the Mujahideen and the Animalian Resistance Army and the capture and imprisonment of other resistance fighters with the execution of others. Overthrow: After the civil war the male resistance fighters launch another offensive though it is merely a diversion as the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front invade Animalia backed by the National Protection Process and with their backing at long last launch another coup which sees the collapse of the dictatorship and the arrest of many Junta members, collaborators and forces with many also fleeing and killing themselves, Mechanikat being one of them instead of standing trial. Fearing for his life Mechanikat orders his wife and Animalia's then First Lady Emily to attach electric cables to him then switch on the current. After the electrocution Mechanikat dies. Aftermath of the dictatorship: In a government decision Mechanikat is not given a state funeral but rather a military funeral as a former leader of the Junta. During this time former members of the Junta as well as the former First Lady Emily and the Junta's allies are released from prison to attend the funeral and he is redressed in his armor. The government also refuses to declare an official day of mourning but it does allow flags to be flown at half staff to mark the passing of a former head of state. Later on Emily is temporarily released from prison to pay her final respects to Herbert alongside Hannah to pay respects to The Sheriff and Crystal to pay respects to Shere Khan. There is a statue of the former dictator, his wife, Shere Khan, Vitani. Zira. The Sheriff of Nottingham, Mirage, other former male members of the Junta as well as the former female guards at Junta concentration camps at the Animalian Dictatorship Museum. To avoid vandalism the statues are protected by a force field, various paintings and portraits of the Junta members who took over the homes of many wealthy Animalians also hang in an art gallery. Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Males Legacy In Animalia Mechanikat is considered one of the anthro world's most notorious dictatorial rulers alongside Grigori of his home country. And also one of the anthro world's most kleptocratic promising to save the economy which had been destroyed by Mufasa which for a short amount of time he did but when the time was right Mechanikat cut off aid to those in need plummeting the country into bankruptcy whilst he and his allies lived a more extravagant lifestyle especially those in the Animalian Junta or the A.N.S.U but he himself differed from the extravagance he gave his allies.Category:Canon Category:Villains